dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Henryk
King Henryk was a minor character first mentioned in the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess and who appeared in its bonus game, Moonlight Romance. He was the former King of the Grak Kingdom and the adoptive father of Princess Brigid. He is based on the King from the tale of The Princess Who Loved her Father Like Salt. Appearance and Personality In life, King Henryk had side swept, chin-length, pale blond hair and a long, solemn face. As a young man, he wore an embroidered rose-pink coat, grey trousers and a blue sash with gold trim. On his head he wore a jewelled, golden crown. As an older man, he wore his greyed hair parted in the middle and grew a beard. He also took to wearing a red robe and a blue, ermine-trimmed cloak. At first glimpse, Henryk appeared a stern, socially awkward man who would make a good king but not a suitable husband. He was somewhat overprotective, as shown when he burned the boat. He also doesn't appear to know how to make a lady fall for him and does it in a way he only knows how. In fact, it was his possessiveness that caused a war which brought the fall of his kingdom. Despite this, he deeply loved Princess Wanda and willingly raised her daughter, Princess Brigid, as his own child. History King Henryk's early life is unknown but at some point he ascended to the throne of the Grak Kingdom in Krakow, Poland. King Henryk was betrothed for many years to Princess Wanda, a descendant of the Frog Prince, and when the Princess came of age she was sent to meet her future husband. Although King Henryk was enchanted by the Princess' beauty, he was too tongue-tied to tell her so and left their meeting with only a curt greeting. Fearing he had made the wrong impression with his future wife, he sent her many gifts of fine jewellery and allowed her time to get used to her future country. When Princess Wanda went missing during one of her late-night walks, Henryk sent guards to find her and was deeply relieved when the Princess returned unharmed. Not interested in listening to her story about a beautiful enchanted forest, Henryk instead asked her to return to her room where he would arrange a hot bath and warm food. In the days after Wanda's return, however, Henryk became concerned about her almost nightly trips across the lake and tendency to daydream during her lessons. Convinced Wanda was being bewitched, Henryk ordered his men to burn her boat and informed his betrothed their wedding day had been decided; when Wanda expressed despair, Henryk briefly lose his temper with her but quickly apologised and took his leave. However, as Henryk was trying to impress Wanda with some of their wedding gifts one night, a cockatoo arrived to inform the King that Prince Nuada of the Daemon Evokers intended to take Wanda away on the next full moon. Mistaking the message as a declaration of war, Henryk had Wanda confirmed to her room and vowed Prince Nuada would not take her. But on the appointed night, Wanda (having decided to elope with her true love Nuada) escaped from her room, leaving Henryk a farewell message. By the time Henryk was able to reach the top of the palace tower, Wanda had escaped with Nuada on his dragon and was flying away to Solwood. Distraught at the loss of his betrothed, King Henryk declared war on the Daemon Evokers. The war resulted in heavy casualties on both sides but it seemed that Solwood would be the victor - until the appearance of a mysterious old woman who claimed she was skilled in magic. With the old woman's help, Henryk's soldiers were able to break through Solwood's magical barrier and kill most of its inhabitants. Henryk thought he would at last be reunited with his love, but it was not to be - Wanda had been fatally injured and as she lay on her deathbed, she begged Henryk to take her daughter, Princess Brigid, and raise her as his own child. Henryk promised to fulfil Wanda's wish and took Brigid with him back to the Grak Kingdom. Knowing Nuada would try to reclaim his daughter and fearing what his people would do if they found out about Brigid's heritage, Henryk turned to the Royal Advisor for help - her solution was to change the Princess' daemon into white dragonflies and create two guards. Over time Henryk began to suspect the Royal Advisor's true motives and attempted to have her banished, but she was too powerful. At one point, as he grew old, he asked his only daughter, Princess Brigid, how much she loved him. When she answered that she loved him as much as salt and explained why, he proclaimed that the power of salt would protect her from that time on and immediately banished her from the Kingdom. Despite the fact that his daughter and her two royal guards, Serafina and Mercy, begged him to change his mind, he would not reconsider. As Brigid was leaving the Grak Kingdom, the King watched her with sad eyes. With Brigid safely out of the way, Henryk lured his four enemies, mostly Brigid's birth father, into the salt mine and blew up the palace with fire seed bombs - the King himself died in the throne room with his skeleton discovered by Princess Brigid a century later. Relationships * Princess Brigid (adopted daughter) * Princess Wanda (former fiancee, deceased) * Royal Advisor (advisor/enemy, ?unknown?) * Nuada (enemy, deceased) * Serafina (enemy, deceased) * Mercy (enemy, deceased) Relevant Parables 'The Exiled Salt Princess ' (from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you just as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. Trivia * Henryk is a Polish name that means "Ruler of the Home". Quotes Quotes by King Henryk * "The Prince will not get away with this declaration of war." * "Wanda! Come back! Don't leave me!" * "Instead of letting Wanda go, I dragged my Kingdom into a war that we did not need to fight." * "There is nothing I can do to change the past. I can only atone for my sins by taking down all my enemies in one final blow." * "Wanda, will you forgive me when I see you again?" Quotes about King Henryk * "He is better at giving presents than talking." - Wanda * "Henryk is a strict person. He's a good king, but I am not sure he will be a nice husband." - Wanda Galleries Character= MR_King_Henryk_greets_Wanda.jpg|King Henryk greets Princess Wanda henryk corridor.jpg|King Henryk in the palace corridor henryk lake.jpg|King Henryk by the lake MR_Henryk_holds_dragon's_jewel.jpg|King Henryk holds a dragon's jewel MR_Henryk_holds_branch.jpg|King Henryk holds a fake branch from Solwood MR_Henryk_reaches_the_tower.jpg|Henryk reaches the top of the tower MR Wanda come back.jpg|King Henryk begs Wanda not to leave him MR_Wanda_leaves.jpg|Henryk watches Wanda leave on Solais RSP_King_Henryk's_remains.jpg|King Henryk's remains |-|Depictions= Wanda henryk nuada relief crystal cave.jpg|Henryk depicted with Wanda and Nuada on a relief, Return of the Salt Princess RSP_King_Henryk_statue.jpg|King Henryk statue, Return of the Salt Princess RSP_King_Henryk_and_Royal_Advisor_portrait.jpg|King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda_henryk_monument_waterway.jpg|Broken monument of King Henryk and Princess Wanda, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda henryk bust corridor.jpg|Busts of King Henryk and Princess Wanda, Moonlight Romance MR_Henryk_and_Wanda_plaque.jpg|King Henryk and Princess Wanda plaque, Moonlight Romance |-|Artifacts= Dp14popup14.jpg|King Henryk's decree Dp14popup54a.jpg|King Henryk's diary entry #1 Dp14popup54b.jpg|King Henryk's diary entry #2 Dp14popup54c.jpg|King Henryk's diary entry #3 Dp14popup54d.jpg|King Henryk's diary entry #4 Dp14popup54e.jpg|King Henryk's diary entry #5 Dp14popup45.jpg|King Henryk's diary entry #6 Dp14popup32.jpg|King Henryk's diary entry #7 Dp14popup50.jpg|King Henryk's diary entry #8 Dp14popup53.jpg|King Henryk's final diary entry |-|Other Images= RSP King Henryk concept art.jpg|King Henryk concept art Bandicam 2017-11-03 13-38-30-165.jpg|The Exiled Salt Princess parable image Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Moonlight Romance Category:Deceased